


Tales of Eden

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just something ive been playing around with for a while and decided to post here for critques and advice. Please let me know if you have any questions or advice and let me know what you think! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of Eden

You would think your youth would be the time of your life. Parties, friends, love? It was suppose to prepare you for adulthood, but how can you have fun when today's life expectancy is eighteen years old? A strict caste system to keep you in line and the one way to change that was to take out someone above you.

My name is Gray and i'm now one year away from the death age. No word of mouth nor documents have stated that anyone has lived past eighteen. So, as of now,  i have exactly twelve months to make things right...and to survive.

Wish me luck.

 

It states in the old science books that humans can only recall memories as far back as six years old. I can remember the very first thing my eyes took in. A glass tank inclosing me in some thick lime liquid. My womb, this tank was what i found out to be the Mother Chamber. A mechanical tank that would grow children from a mere egg and sperm, or egg and egg, or even sperm and sperm, which ever way your parents felt. I immediately felt the hands pulling me from my womb and into the cruel unforgiving world for which the next eighteen years i would be fighting for everything, from my next meal to even my name.

It always gave me a warm feeling to walk through the Nursery again. A now tradition that somehow fell on my birthday. Walk through and see the pudgy round faces of newborns and manage to leave with my ears still working from the squeals of toddlers. It was endearing but a haunting reminder that these sweet chubby faces would be turned out at age five to become a scervenger, the bottom dirt of the system.

"Oi Noony!" My eyes pulled from the infant staring at me through the bullet proof glass. I had almost forgotton how much the nursery reminded me of an encampment of animals people once called zoos. My eyes fell on the soldier making his way over to me. 

" whats your state of business here Noony? Trying to take them out while they're young and dumb?" The kid was probably twelve at best. Scrawny little arms, and a large buzzed (typical soldier haircut) head which looked almost comical compared to his stick figure body. I shrugged and looked down the hallway beyond him, empty. " just looking as all, i guess sizing up future compition." My eyes fell back onto the infant beyond the glass as the hazmat suited worker picked the child up to take along with the others. 

" whats yer name Noony?" The soldiers eyes seemed to swell as his lips curled back to reveal rotting teeth. It was almost pathetic to see how soliders were treated. Supposedly they were the law enforcement of our nation, but in all honesty they were merely dogs. Loyal to the hand that feeds them. The term "noony" that this cue ball was referring to was my caste level, a high noon. Not high enough to matter but not low enough to be an easy kill and steal.

I pushed the sleeves up on my jacket as i glanced over at him," do you play me as dumb since I'm a Noony?" The thing about this world we lived in was our system of rules and law. The strict caste system that you followed was upmost importance. If your parents werent highbloods, you start off as scervengers, the basic human cockroaches of our nation. Through collecting names, and well their lives, you can take their place in your kill's caste ring or stature. Soldiers, like bobble head here, showed promise as an infant and was drafted a soldier, a exile of the caste system. Fortunately for him for the names and bodies he collects he gets caste credits (our form of currency here). Get to one thousand kills or caste creditsand he's an automatic retiree and High Blood.

" oh come on give me a letter at least," he pulled a jagged knife from his back, resting it against the back of his forearm as his tongue flicked over his teeth. Once you have a name, you're given full right to take them out and claim all that is theirs. Their clothes, caste points, caste stature, even name. If someone insiates a fight like soldier here seems to be teasing then you can fight for self defense.

" G," i shoved my hands in my pocket before casually strolling backwards down the hall to the exit. I had no reason to the kill this soldier ( it would be too easy and judging his size I probably wouldn't get anything out of it).

The  soldier seemed to creep along on his toes, " You look like a Gale... Or Gregory… Georgiana… Gabby Maybe," he bolted towards me. Moving his hand out as the knife gleamed against his sun licked skin, " Garrison?!"

The screech of metal on metal echoed down the hall as the soldier merciless slashed at me. For someone so small he was sickeningly fast. My curved blad caughton of his stabs, causing him to shove against me. Our faces inches from one another i could see now see he wasnt to good at his job. Poorly treated wounds left memories of his failures. " sorry about this," i really did feel bad about killing him. Especially when the blade hidden againest my wrist pierced into his gut. He let out a weak chuckle as i pulled the blade up then retracted the blade, letting him collapse to the tiles.  As he gasped his last breaths i kneeled down for the tiny silver chainholding his tags. " Vic sakins..."

He didnt say anything as his life left him, he merely stared st the ceiling until a soft pin on his left arm alarmed.His left forearm glowed blue before a computerized voice spoke. " time of death 10:36 a.m. Eden time. Name: vic sakins, rank 16837 of the patrol corp." 

i was right, he was nothing more than a low ranked punk. My eyes fell to the dull eyes of my opponent before bending down and closing them.

The voice continued as i stared at his gnarly scars." Totally kills 3 total credit balance 256. Would you like your name changed to Vic Sakins?"

" No. Please deposit credits and kills to my account," i answered as I moved my left arm above his.

" Okay, please allow for the transfer process. Thank you for your patience in using the Eden system. Have a nice day High Noon."


End file.
